Let Daylight Dry Your Tears
by HeWasNeverMineToLose
Summary: Formerly known as Love Story and completely revised and reformatted. Including stage show, 2004, RAH, and later added Leroux elements. Different POV's taking place from Joseph Buquet's death and beyond. Raoul Basher's shall suffer my rath. R/C
1. Why Have You Brought Us Here

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So if anyone really cares for the story, I kinda took this story down a few days ago to reformat, and I did some editing (I looked back in chapter 1 and I found out I was missing some parts) and I decided that I should try to have a bit more written before I actually published this.**

**So, I would just like to make this clear that this uses references from both the stage production (Which sadly I've yet to see live, but I've seen some bootlegs), Royal Albert Hall, and the 2004 movie.**

**In later chapters I'll probably add some Leroux elements (I'm almost done reading it) and I'll try to add some Kay elements as soon as I can get my hands on the book :)**

**So yeah anyway, with that being said, here is the new and improved (Formerly known as Love Story) Let Daylight Dry Your Tears**

* * *

**Raoul's POV**

I watched the dancers on the stage, dancing to the ballet from Act III from _Il Muto, _when I saw the body of stagehand Joseph Buquet drop from the ceiling. I stood up in shock and ran for Christine's dressing room as the managers raced from the box to the stage to try to calm the audience down.

I pushed through the crowd of performers either running to or from the stage. I saw Christine run from the stage after seeing the sight and grab her cloak from her dressing room.

"Christine, are you alright?" I tried to communicate to her as she was running up the spiraling staircase. "Christine, come with me!"

"No, we must go up, to the roof! We'll be safe there!" I followed in her lead as we reached the roof.

"_Why have you brought us here?" _

"_Don't take me back there!" _she replied to me.

"_We must return." _I concurred.

"_He'll kill me! His eyes will find me there, those eyes that burn!" _

I though I have to try and reason with her, for it had seemed she was going mad!

"_Christine, don't say that! Don't even think it!" _

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men."_

"_Forget this waking nightmare!"_

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill, and kill again!" _

"_This phantom is a fable!" _I grabbed her shoulders ever so lightly, just to get her attention "_Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!" _

"_Mon Dieu, who is this man?" _She held her head in confusion.

"_My God, who is this man?" _I said in unison with the girl whom I loved, and cared for so much! Why was she troubled by this waking nightmare?

"_Who hunts to kill?" _

To kill? Dieu, why must Christine be troubled by such a monstrosity her mind has made up?

"_This mask of death?" _

"_I can't escape from him, I never will!" _

"_Who's is this voice you hear with every breath?" _I asked her.

"_And in this labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind!" _I grabbed her shoulders again to shake her out of this dream

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera!" _

She shook from my grasp and responded to me_"Raoul, I've been there! To his world of unending night, to his world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness..." _

I shook my head to show her that I did not understand.

"_Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight?" _

I nodded to show that I cared and pulled her into an embrace.

"_Can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness."_

She started pulling away from me. _"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound, and that night, there was music in my mind."_

Her eyes looked up to the heavens.

"_And through music my soul began to soar. And I heard as I never heard before."_

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more." _I tried to reason with her.

"_Yet, in his eyes, all the sadness of the world." _

I slowly inched towards her, as if not to startle. her.

"_Those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored." _

"_Christine, Christine..." _I cooed to her as I placed my hands lightly on her shoulders.

And in that moment, I swear that I could almost hear the wind whisper her name.

* * *

**A/N Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know in a review! Please follow, review, fav, and all that jazz ;).**

**I'm finally transitioned into my new school, and I have the first 5.5 chapters I'd say are done. I have to make my weekly transfer tomorrow though because I write during the week at school on my tablet, then I transfer it to my laptop over the weekend.**

**Anyway, enough of me, I'll update by next Wednesday!**

**XOXO Olivia**


	2. All I Ask Of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, because if I did I would already have taken my PSAT and SAT and still be in 8th grade.**

**Hey guys! I saw that no one has reviewed this yet so I don't even know who I'm talking to, but anywho.**

**I finally got my hands on some UK Tour footage! I know not many people like it, but honestly, besides the mask, deformity, and Christine's Masquerade outfit, I thought it was pretty good. My friend Jessica made me sing a solo in front of people today, and then I have an audition for a solo at our concert on the 8th, and my birthday is a week from Sunday!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here's chapter 2 :)**

* * *

I felt her breathing pick up slowly, and I pulled her into an embrace. She placed her head on my shoulder. I let her stay there for a moment before I pulled her up and undid the hood of her cloak. She re-placed her head on my shoulder.

I ran my hand over her beautiful chocolate-brown curls. We just stood there, her head lay on my shoulders.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm hear nothing will harm you, my words will warm and calm you." _

Tonight I would finally confess to her of my love, which I had wished I would have confessed to her all those years ago at the house by the sea, before her father had died. She looked up at me, and I saw a slight smile forming on her face.

"_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears." _I said to her, as I wiped a single tear on her left cheek.

"_I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you." _

"_Say you love me every waking moment." _she replied, _"Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always." _

"_Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." _These words broke my heart to think that she could doubt my love.

I nodded slightly as a way of telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light." _I stated.

"_You're safe, no one can find you. Your fears are far behind you." _She replied with something that merely broke my heart

"_All I want is freedom. A world with no more night, and you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me." _

"_Then say, you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too." _

I knelt down on one knee and held out my arms.

"_Christine, that's all I ask of you." _

I could see a sparkle in her magnificent chocolate brown eyes. I prayed to God that she wouldn't deny my request to show my everlasting love and affection towards her. I felt as if I was being lifted up by angels when I heard her reply.

"_Say, you'll share with me one love," _She clasped my hands and knelt down to my level. _"One lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you." _

"_Share each day with me, each night each morning." _we sang together. _"Say you love me." _

Could it be that she shared the same feelings I had for her. I knew now that I could show my love for her. _"You know I do." _I told her.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

I saw the pure innocence in her eyes as I inched closer, when finally we became enveloped within each others lips.

Her sweet lips danced on mine as memories of our childhood together flooded my mind. We broke apart to breath and our lips met once again soon after. When we parted once again, we reprised the promises that we had made that night.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

Our lips met each other once again, only this time it was something that I never wanted to stop. I picked up her delicate body, and I spun her around as I moved across the rooftop.

* * *

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Well, I have a little bit of a deal for you guys, no new chapter until I get 5 reviews, because I want to know what you think of it before I start getting into my own creative mind.**

**xXxOliviaxXx**


	3. Together At Last

**A/N: Hey guys! I was originally going to upload another chapter 3 weeks ago on my birthday, but i kinda forgot, but I did get 1 review, so I decided that it was finally time to update. Thankfully, I'm pretty much calm for the next month, I only have basketball tryouts and the regular show choir practices. I still have to wait for another 3 weeks or so for my results for All-State auditions and then I have practices for that and Circle the State with Song, and I'm pretty good until the week of January 20th because I will be in Fort Wayne the majority of the week and then Saturday I have an audition for America's Got Talent. Anyways, enough with my problems, here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my laptop because if I did, then I would be in Canada watching Ramin right now.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I was still in slight shock of Buquet's death, but Raoul put my mind all at ease. I giggled and thought back to the time we spent together at the house by the sea, before my father died. Nothing else mattered at that moment, just him and myself.

We both smiled like idiots as we pulled into another kiss. When we released, I giggled some more, when I remembered of the performance that we had to get back too.

"_I must go. They'll wonder where I am." _I said, gesturing to myself._ "Come with me Raoul." _

He repeated the words that I loved so dearly to come from his lips

"_Christine, I love you." _We kissed once again.

"_Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!" _

"_And soon, you'll be beside me." _He replied as he gestured towards the door leading back down to the main floor of the opera house. How much I loved this man.

"_You'll guard me, and you'll guide me."_

We descended the stairs leading back down to the opera house, running into the crowds, that seemed to be slow on thinning out. Everywhere, dancers, singers, stagehands, were all huddled into small groups.

How much time had passed since we ran to the roof? Had it been only a few minutes? It had to of been.

I looked at Raoul, and he smiled. Mentally, I sang as I hummed the little tune we knew so well.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning." _

Then I felt an unearthly yell from above. I couldn't hear it, I only felt it. Was I going mad? No matter.

Nothing mattered at the time.

We eventually ran into Mme. Giry and Meg, who looked drained of energy.

"Christine, where have you been? We were worried sick!" exclaimed Meg, as we made our way back to the dressing room. Raoul lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them ever so lightly.

My face turned a bit pale as he turned to leave me in the capable hands of my adoptive mother and sister.

"Don't fret Little Lotte, I'll be waiting for you in the east wing." I let myself be relieved at his words.

I walked into the dressing and finished putting my hair up into the giant wig that the Countess had to wear. I touched up my makeup, and was lead backstage by Madame Giry.

The crowds had finally calmed down and returned to their places either backstage, above stage, or on stage.

I finally arrived in the west wing of the stage, where I saw Raoul standing in the east wing, just as he had said.

I prayed a quick prayer and made my entrance onstage.

**Raoul's POV**

The entire show had been amazing, and it was finally time for the curtain call. I thanked God it was the last show for the season.

I promised myself that I was going to take Christine away from Paris for a month or two, just to get her mind off of everything that had been rushing through her mind, and with all the rumors about her, I figured she would need a break from all the publicity.

I watched as she made her way to center stage and took her bow.

Just then, the chandelier that hung proudly above the stage, started to flicker, and then a spark of light came from box 5, which had been cleared out earlier, and the chandelier came falling for the stage. I saw a bewildering look in Christine's eyes as it headed straight for her.

I ran on stage and pulled her off as quickly as my feet allowed it.

I watched as a split-second later, it crashed onto the stage where my love had been standing not even 5 seconds before.


End file.
